Diary of a Keyblade Master
by Twilightheart12343
Summary: Who here keeps a diary? Sora Hikari does and it tells of all his adventures from his point of view. No dialog! From Sora's point of view only. Diary entries only! Before KH1After KH2
1. Birthday Present

June 20

So what am I supposed to say? Dear diary? That sounds so stupid. Is this even a diary? Oh well...here it goes...

Dear Diary,

Hi ya! My mom got me this diary... thing for my birthday today. So I guess I should tell you who I am huh?

My name is Sora Hikari and today I'm fourteen years old. I have dark spiky brown hair and blue eyes and I guess I'm kinda on the small side for a fourteen year old boy. I often get made fun of for it but it really doesn't bother me, my friends at school help me out. Well, I live on tropical Destiny Islands with my Mom. And I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. My parents didn't divorce. A few months before I was born, my Dad went on a fishing trip. A storm hit and needless to say, he never came back and never will. But that's okay, I'm sad (who wouldn't be?) but I've gotten over it. Can't miss what I never had right?

Anyway...

I am an only child and I probably always will be. So my Mom and I live in the Destiny Islands light house. It's harder than it seems to maintain it though. Destiny Islands doesn't have much electricity. we keep the light house running on hydro power along with lights, fridges, stoves, radios, etc.

So now I'll tell you about my best friends Riku and Kairi. Starting with Riku.

Riku has been my best friend longer than I can even remember. I think we've been friends since we stared school. Most of the time Riku is about a year older than me. He is fifteen years old now. But for about a month, we are the same age. He is in the same grade as I am (he just missed the cutoff for that grade above us) and we are now (or will be) in ninth grade together when school starts. Riku doesn't look like anyone else on the islands. He's very easy to pick out of a crowd. First off, for living on a tropical island for fifteen years, he is unusually pale. Not sickly pale but...pale. Anyway, he has these really, really green eyes. No kidding their like neon green. And he has, get this, SILVER hair. At first that creped me out a little but being the social butterfly I am (and with my lack of observation skills) I ignored it and eventually I got used to it. Now I can't imagine Riku_ without _silver hair.

Well on to my other best friend, Kairi. We've been friends ever since she appeared on Destiny Islands during a meteor shower. I think I was like five or six at the time. She was taken in by the mayor when nobody could find her parents. Kairi has wine red hair and beautiful purple eyes. She's smaller than me and younger but just like Riku; she just made the cutoff for our grade. (She almost missed it because she couldn't remember how old she was). When she got here all Kairi could remember was her name. She couldn't remember her parents, how she got to Destiny Islands, or where she is from. She still can't remember. She says it doesn't bother her but everyone knows it does. Riku and I think she's from another world! And soon we're all going to see it! It's going to be so cool! Although Riku is my friend, something is different about Kairi. Don't get me wrong I love Riku (like a brother you sickos) but Kairi seems different. It's so confusing, you know?

So now that you've heard the positive part of me, let's move on to the less positive note of:

I think I'm going crazy.

I space out all the time, I talk to myself, I even have night terrors (1) sometimes. Now you're probably thinking that's not unusual and it's no reason to think you're going crazy but you don't get it. I know it's not abnormal to do those kind of things but I know their different. When I have night terrors, I see these... black bug like things with glowing yellow eyes. I know they're not really bugs but the only other way I know how to describe them is shadows. And they're almost three feet tall. They come to the islands and hurt people. They hurt the islands too. And the worst part is: I'm the only one who can stop them. There is always something about Riku and Kairi in my dreams too but when I wake up, I can never remember what it is I should be afraid of.

When I space out people just think "Sora must not have gotten enough sleep last night.", or in Kairi's case, "Sora is so lazy". But it's not that! I mean, I love sleeping but I'm not tired. I just forget that everything around me is there and I hear this...voice in my head that tells me things. Not psychotic 'go kill people' things but things like: 'don't be afraid', 'step forward...can you do it?', 'The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes' but the ones I hear most often are about this door I need to open. It's like: 'You are the one, who will open the door". I've actually sat in front of my bedroom door and repeatedly opened and closed it . It didn't help but it was worth a shot right? What door anyway? Could we be a_ little _more specific?

Scary thing is, I don't know what I'm doing when I'm talking to this voice. My Mom told me that I once tried to walk off the top of our light house and Riku and Kairi said that I almost drown in the ocean because on the way home from school, I suddenly started to walk into the water towards our play island. Riku had to pick me up and carry me home because I wouldn't wake up.

Ya know, I've asked this voice thing what it was many times and it usually answers 'the light' but one time it gave me a real answer. Granted I can't remember what it said but it was like kingdom...something. Kingdom... Hearts?(2). Ha, that makes no sense at all! But I guess I'll keep on asking, maybe it will answer me at some point.

Oh my gosh! It's already 10:00 pm! I'VE GOT SCHOOL TOMORROW! I need to get some sleep! Well, until I can write again, bye!

P.S.-(If you haven't already noticed) I've decided to talk to you like you're a real person. It makes it easier that way. Even if you are just a book, you're now a person to me!

Sora

**(1)- A night terror is when someone has a nightmare and like in sleepwalking the act it out and respond to the people/things around them**

**(2)- I believe that voice in the beginning of both Kingdom Hearts games was Kingdom Hearts itself. Yes I believe it is alive.**

**This will all be written as diary entries from Soras point of view throughout Kingdom Hearts 1+2 and then a little after he gets home. If nobody sends a review I will take it down because nobody reviewed my other story and it made me sad. This is my first time writing for Sora so be nice and tell me how I did!**

**First three people to review get a cookie of their choosing! Not made by me don't worry. I once tried to make a pop-tart for breakfast and I set the toaster on fire. -.- Oh well, constructive criticism is greatly accepted!**


	2. The Day Before the Storm

**I have returned! (evil laugh) And I would like to say: Flashlight Maniac and Sweet-Inukag, I love you. you both get cookies! **

**I'm so proud of myself! This is my first story that I've made more then one chapter to! But I think some of the events in it are out of order. I'm gana have to replay the game aren't I? Oh well, I'm off to replay! So please tell me what you think!**

June 24

Hey Diary!

Guess what? Riku, Kairi, and I Have found a way to go to other worlds!

We're gana build a raft!

We're all going to sail to Kairi's home world first. I'm really excited and we really can't wait to go. We started to collect the supplies we need for it a few days ago so I haven't been able to write. Even though we only started a few days ago, Riku has already started complaining that he's doing all the work. Ha, and he says I'm the lazy one.

I wonder how far a raft will take us? Could it really take us to another world? Riku says that if it doesn't work, we'll just have to think of something else, but what other way could there be? How else could someone get around?

Kairi has been acting weird lately. Like when we were sitting on the docks waiting foe Riku and she said that we should "take the raft and go, just the two of us!" then she was all like "just kidding!" Then she told me to never change. She's acting really strangely around me and Riku. I don't think she acts this way around anyone else.

It must be a girl thing...

But speaking of strange, something here feels off. I mean Destiny Islands is a pretty calm place so I've never felt this way before. I know everyone feels it too but no one shows it. I mean _I've _felt strange ever since those nightmares started, but now everyone acts like there's something wrong. I've asked if anyone sees the things I do but people are starting to think I have a problem. I don't blame them but those black bug-shadow-things are really starting to scare me. In my dreams, they've hurt people but now they're starting to actually hurt the Islands. Just like the Islands are being hurt now! But they're just nightmares right? Nightmares don't come true, do they?

I _hope _my nightmares don't come true, but if my dreams suddenly came to life, I wouldn't mind. Like my dreams about Kairi. I'm pretty sure Riku knows I like Kairi. He was teasing me about it all week with the paupu fruit. It's a yellow star-shaped fruit that grows only on the Islands. It's said that if you share one with somebody close to you, your destines will be intertwined. First he challenged me to a race and the winner got to share a paupu with Kairi. Then, when we were headed home he threw a paupu fruit at me claiming I wanted one. I thew it into my closet when I got home.

All in all, I think he's trying to hint something with the paupu.

I guess I kinda took his advice but I never actually gave Kairi the fruit. I went to a place on our play island that no one knows about that (when we were little) we so accurately named "The Secret Place". It's a cave with a secret opening that Me, Riku, and Kairi used to draw on the walls of. At one point, Kairi and I drew pictures of each other on the wall by a door in the back of the cave (the door is really weird. I mean ,one, it's in the back of a old cave and two, it has no handle! It just won't open.) Anyway, we drew each other on the wall today when I went in there looking for supplies, I saw our pictures. I took a sharp rock and I drew my picture giving hers a paupu fruit. It makes me nervous that she'll see it someday but maybe it will help me tell her. I keep telling myself that I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow, but I can't keep saying "tomorrow" forever. Eventually I'll run out of tomorrows!

Anyway, back to the raft. We decided that even though we've just started to make it, we'll probably be ready to leave by tomorrow!

It feels like there might be a storm tonight. I hope the raft will be okay.

Next time I write, I'll be on my way to a new world with me best friends!

Sora

**(Is still proud )**

**So the next chapter will either be:**

**Once he arrives in Traverse Town and he writes what happened on Destiny Islands**

**Or**

**From his point of view as Destiny Islands is destroyed. Like he's writing as he runs around. **

**What do you guys want me to do? I'm kinda leaning towards the first one BUT majority will decide. So please review and tell me which you would prefer. Thanks!**

**~Twilightheart**


	3. The Storm Comes

**I'm so sorry for the long wait but I was grounded from the computer for a while and then I lost interest..._knows she was just to lazy_ Um... but I made a pretty long chapter... that helps right? Well I hope you enjoy it!!! And I don't know if this matters but I'm using the normal version of the game. Not the Final Mix even though I want it. Sorry!!!! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not really sure what day it is but it's not a major worry at the moment...

Dear Diary,

I'm currently in an alleyway of some town but it's defiantly not anywhere on Destiny Islands. I remember There was a storm, so I went to make sure our raft wouldn't get destroyed be the waves or something. I left my room out my bedroom window even though I heard my mom calling me for dinner.

I hope she's not angry I kinda snuck out...

...anyway, When I finally got to the play island, I saw Riku and Kairi's boats tied to the dock. I sent off to look for them, but I didn't get far.

Now I know I'm not crazy though. Those black bug things from my dreams, the things that hurt people, were actually on the dock with me. I soon saw though, that they weren't only on the docks. I ran off to get away from them and to find my friends but they started to appear all over the place! At first I tried to fight them off, but my hand just went through them. They felt cold and it kinda hurt to touch them. I eventually gave up on fighting them and I ran away to find somebody to help me. I ran all the way to Riku's island and I saw someone standing on the shore close to the Paupu tree.

When I realized that person was Riku, I ran over to see if he was hurt. Riku didn't pay me any attention, he was too busy staring at the scary black clouds that covered the once friendly night sky. eventually he turned to me and started going on and on about finally being able to leave the islands together but how we might not be able to come back. When I told him we had to find Kairi before we left he angrily explained how she was coming with us and not to worry.

Riku turned around from looking at the ocean and he held out his had to me as he dose in my nightmares. I started to ask him what was wrong but darkness suddenly sprang up from under his feet. I ran to help him but once I got close, the pool of darkness trapped my feet as well. Instead of trying to run to him I then tried to grab his outstretched hand. My arms were just too short and I couldn't reach him. I tried to hit at the darkness that was trying to pull us down but again my hand went right through it. Just before the darkness had me though, I saw a light. Everything got brighter and brighter and I tried to grab that light and my hand wrapped around a handle. I pulled it close to me and suddenly I was back on the play island right where I had been trying to get to Riku. I looked around for him but Riku had just vanished. I felt something in my hand and I held it up to see what had saved me.

I nearly did a double take on what I was holding...

At first I thought it was the wooden sword that I use to fight Riku with, but it was heaver. It was silver and the blade was round, almost like a pipe. The handle was gold and a silver chain dangled from the end with a mouse head charm on it. But the strangest and most noticeable part of the weapon was that the tip of the sword where the sharp point would be was shaped like a key. That voice in my head decided to speak up then and it kept calling the strange item a _keyblade. _I thought it was a strange name for a weapon, but hey, beggars can't be choosers and at the moment I was really begging for a miracle.

So I used the_ 'Keybalde' _ to fight my way around the island as I looked for Kairi and then I saw the entrance to the secret place. Now normally it wouldn't look like anything special but tonight it wasn't just a cave opening. Tonight in place of the cave, there was a huge beautiful door. I pushed open the large silver door and I ran through the small tunnel to the secret place hoping top find Kairi (or Riku). Whatever Gods are out there must have heard my prayers because Kairi was there at the back of the cave staring at that weird door that had no handle in the back. I called out to her and almost gasped out loud as the looked at me.

I guess the Gods decided to really screw around with me today.

Her once beautiful eyes were now dead and as she said my name, it sounded cold and empty. She held out a hand to me, not unlike how Riku did only minutes before. Then without warning, the door behind Kairi burst open to reveal a pitch black abis before a rushing wind propelled Kairi forward. I opened my arms to catch her but when she reached me the disappeared! I was blown back out of the cave and onto the beach, or what used to be the beach...

The water was all gone and I couldn't see the main island anymore. The sky was blank and the only land was the strip I was standing on. Though I feared for the missing islands, I feared more what had taken its place.

A huge shadow, taller than any tree or house I had ever seen, stood on the same strip of land that I myself stood on. As soon as he noticed I was there, he started to attack me. I fought back with my newly acquired Keyblade, but I didn't seem to be a match for him as he sent smaller shadows at me and reached deep into the ground for things to attack me with.

Once I saw the patterns of the creatures fighting I started to win it seemed. I guess all those play fights with Riku actually payed off despite the fact that I lose every time. As if the darkness realized it was loosing, The dark clouds above us started to pull everything that hadn't been destroyed into it. The big shadow was sucked into the cloud without a fuss but I held onto a board sticking out of the sand. Unfortunately my fingers are only so strong and I was pulled into the cloud too.

I blacked out after that.

I woke up to find a yellow dog licking my face. I thought I was dreaming at first, (I didn't have a dog after all). I started to drift back into sleep, but the dog decided I needed to wake up then and he pounced on my stomach making me realize with pain that I was not dreaming. The dog ran off shortly after so I followed him out of the alleyway I had woken up in only to find myself in a totally different world. I didn't see the Islands or my house and sadly, not Riku or Kairi either.

I'm really scared. This world is so different from Destiny Islands. The temperature is so cold and people seem to be out and about but it looks like its the middle of the night. Even the people here look strange, and I think I see a pig with purple wings and a red pom-pom sticking out of its head walking around on two legs saying "kupo" to everyone.

I wanted to go to other worlds but not like this. Now all I want to do is go home. There's a shop behind the steps I'm sitting on. Maybe someone in there can tell me where I am, and possibly how to get home. After that I guess I should look around for Riku and Kairi. I hope they're okay. I wonder is those black things followed me? I had better look out...

Until I'm able to write again,

Sora


	4. Lost & Found in Traverse Town

Diary,

Ok, I've found out where I am now. Traverse Town.

When I couldn't figure out where I was, I went into one of the nearby stores and found Cid. Cid is the man who runs the accessory shop in Traverse Town. He mistook me for a customer at first but once he realized I was lost, he told me to explain to him about myself and what happened to my home. Once I explained everything I remembered, he told me about Traverse Town.

Apparently, Traverse Town is a world where the survivors of destroyed worlds are dumped. I wonder if Destiny Islands was really destroyed. I hope not, but if it was what happened to Riku and Kairi? I wonder if they're here too…

Well, Cid told me to look around town to try and find Riku and Kairi. I went out to search for them but I kind of ended up exploring more than looking. Everything is electrically powered and bright. It always seems to be dark out though. That must stink, never seeing the sun I mean. Anyway, I found that Traverse Town is split into three districts. They are all so different from one another.

The first district is the main district. It has all of the shops and stores and it's safest from the heartless.

Oh, Cid told me about the black monsters that keep attacking me! They're called the heartless and they aren't by any means friendly. They steal people's hearts in order to make new heartless. The second and third districts are where the heartless are.

The second district is the district with the hotel and housing. I went in there for a while but I was attacked by heartless the whole time I was there (big surprise hugh?) so I didn't get such a good look at it. I did see though, that there was a big fountain that had something about a bell tower or something carved into it. I ran to the third district before I read too much of it though.

The third district is a dump! I mean, there are broken pipes and electrical wires everywhere! There wasn't too much to see there except a strange door with a giant lock on the wall next to it. I tried to open it but it was locked so I headed back to the first district to talk to Cid again.

When I got back to the shop, I told Cid that I couldn't find my friends and he told me to keep looking and that they would turn up eventually.

Adults are absolutely _no_ help when you need them….

So, I went back outside to look around like Cid said to but when I started to look again a man stopped me. He was standing right outside the shop to my far left when I walked outside. He had strait shoulder length brown hair with a scar over his nose and he was dressed in all black. He told me how the heartless would continue to come after me as long as I continued to wield the Keyblade. He seemed to want to take it from me because he started to walk towards me with his arm extended when I asked who he was.



Now that **right there** is a stupid idea all together! You don't just go up to random children on the street and demand things from them! And me (being a little kid on the street) was kinda freaked out by some random older teen coming up to me in what I thought was a threatening manner!

When I refused to give him the Keyblade, he attacked me so I fought back. I fought as hard as an exhausted fourteen-year-old could but the bigger, older, and seemingly rested teen overpowered me…imagine that. I passed out before the end of our fight.

I obviously don't know what happened after that but I guess he picked me up and took me to the hotel in the second district.

I thought Kairi was in the room when I woke up too. She woke me up but when I told her I was "glad that you're ok Kairi." She asked me who Kairi was and explained that she was "The Great Ninja; Yuffie". I rubbed my eyes and saw that instead of Kairi, there was a girl a little older than me (probably Riku's age) with black hair and brown eyes dressed in a green and brown outfit. She turned to the man behind her and addressed him as "Squall" telling him she thought he overdid it. He made a face and corrected her with a short "That's Leon."

I decided to ask what was going on and they explained to me what the Keyblade was and how I was stuck with it now that it had chosen me. They also told me about a man named Ansem who had created documents on the heartless but when I asked to see them, she told me that Ansem had vanished with the destruction of their home world and how his documents were scattered across the worlds. I asked if they knew what had happened to Riku, Kairi, and my island but they had no answers for me.

They said that they were expecting guests and that they would wait for a while. I think I'll stay with them (not that Leon would ever let me leave it seems). I'll stay with them for now. They seem like nice enough people, although distant in Leon's case. Maybe they could tell me what I need to do to find my friends, because I'll do anything and everything to find them.

-Sora

**--**

**WOOT PART FOUR PEOPLE!! Sorry that I haven't been updating lately but my family has been having some pretty big problems. Someone was really sick and is just starting to recover so I've been concentrating on them the most. But here is chapter four. Please review with whatever you would like to say!! Thanks!!**

**Twilightheart**


	5. Lost & Found in  Traverse Town II

**So… don't kill me? Please? I'm sorry I didn't update in so long. Remember how I said in the last chapter that someone was just starting to get better? Well, that didn't happen. My grandmother and my mother passed on last year and I was very depressed for a very long time. I hope you can forgive me for ignoring everyone that reads this story or any of my other stories. I just lost my inspiration. But I'm back and loving writing more than ever! Please enjoy the chapter!**

June 31

Okay, I thought the whole 'on another world, separated from my friends, family, and everything I previously knew' was weird. Well, this all seems mundane compared to what I'm about to tell you.'

I was taking to Squal- er- I mean Leon in the green room while Yuffie sat on the bed and watched when all of a sudden, she screamed. When we looked over to her, she was pointing at the other side of the room where more heartless were starting to appear. These heartless were different from the shadows. They were more humanoid shaped and wore purple armor. Anyway, Leon told Yuffie to run so she ran to another room. I thought I heard some talking and yelling. She must have warned everyone else in the hotel to get to the First District.

So Leon and I went to defeat the heartless. He told me to 'forget about the small fry' and to 'find the leader' then he ran off. I looked around as best as I could but didn't find anything. I went to the First District for a break from fighting the soldier heartless but they had gotten to the First District too! Once we got the First District under control and heartless free, Leon told me that he would keep the heartless from getting in again. He said I should go to try and find the leader heartless again, but come back to the First District if I needed a rest.

I went looking for the leader heartless again. It would help if I knew what I was looking for. I searched the entire Second District but I didn't find anything. Then I went to the Third District to look around, and that's when things got really freaky.

I had just headed into the Third District when I heard a crash and explosion from above me. I barely had time to look up when two figures fell on top of me. They landed on my back while I face-planted into the pavement. Once they had gotten their bearings back, the exclaimed "Oh, the key!" I can only assume that they were talking about the keyblade but I really didn't care at the moment. I just wanted them to get off of me.

When they finally did get off, I had the shock of my lifetime. Who I thought were people were actually a three-foot talking duck and a five-foot-something, upright standing, talking dog!

Why must weird things always be drawn to me?

I didn't have time to wonder why they weren't swimming in a pond or burring a bone somewhere for long though because the ground started to tremble and huge columns shot out of the ground, blocking off all exits out of the Third District. Nothing could get in or out. Small soldier heartless appeared first and we easily took care of them but they weren't really the problem.

Because guess what?

I found the the leader!

Oh joy...

The leader was a huge version of the soldier heartless. A gigantic set of Purple armor that just fell out of the sky like the duck and the dog did. Good thing that this thing didn't fall on me too...

Anyway, it immediately started to attack us. We had to defeat it's limbs one at a time because if we waited too long, they came off of the body and attacked us on their own. The thing kept coming at me and it hurt me pretty badly. I thought it was really going to kill me but once the other two noticed that I was hurt, they defended me. The duck even healed me! He said something like 'curaga' and all of my energy was back! I didn't even have any cuts anymore! It was like magic!

So we beat the leader and I finally got to talk to them properly. Their manes were Donald and Goofy and they were from another world too. But they weren't dumped here like I was, they came looking for me under orders from their king to find 'the key that connects everything' and that order led them to the keyblade and to me!

So, Donald is a pure white duck. He is the most powerful mage in their home world: Disney Castle. He can do magic (magic!) with his staff. He wears a blue vest and hat but no pants 'cause, well, he's a duck. He has a really short fuse and an explosive temper. He's also a little hard to understand sometimes and he's very strict but he's nice. He also has three nephews who own an item shop in Traverse Town, we'll have to check it out sometime.

Goofy is a black dog. He is the captain of the knights in Disney Castle. He has a shield he fights with and he is really good at defensive fighting. Goofy is really funny and nice, a little clumsy though.

They invited me to go look for Riku and Kairi on other worlds. They have a ship called a Gummie Ship and they can go to other worlds with it. I wasn't so sure at first but Leon told me to go, especially if I want to find my friends. After a bit of silliness I agreed. Donald and Goofy said that now that we were together, our group was 'one for all and all for one' between us. I like that.

So we headed back to the gate and Donald and Goofy told me they wanted to give me something. They gave me the ability to 'dodge roll' and taught me how to use the trinities. All the trinity symbols do something different and are scattered all over the worlds. I know how to use the blue ones now. When the three of us jump around it at the same time, treasures fall on us. It's pretty cool.

We were about to leave when Leon, Yuffie, and Arieth (who I met after all the craziness) stopped us. Leon gave me 100 munny! He said it was from all of them to help me. I've never seen so much munny! I'm rich!

I thanked them and we started to leave again. Donald and Goofy introduced me to Jiminy Cricket who was going to travel with us and 'chronicle our travels'. He's so small, an actual cricket! He's nice too, he likes to ride in my hood now.

We're on the Gummie Ship now, traveling to a new world. I'm worried for Riku and Kairi so I want to find them but I can't help but be excited about exploring the worlds. I just wish that they were here to enjoy it with me. Hopefully we'll find them on another world soon.

This ship is so cool by the way! I've never seen so many electronics before in my life! I wonder if Donald and Goofy will let me try driving it for a while. I'm going to go ask them!

Until I get to this new world!

Sora

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! =^o^=**


	6. Deep in Deep Jungle

**So here is the next chapter. I didn't really like this level, Deep Jungle confused me. But I like how this chapter came out. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think! Thanks.**

So apparently,

I'm not ment to fly.

I asked Donald about letting me fly the ship for a while, but he didn't like that idea. Said that all the technology was too new to me for me to understand how to use it. So, I got mad at him and tried to land the ship on the world we found, but Donald tried to force the controls away from me. We couldn't both control the ship at once...

So we crashed. Oops.

I didn't know where Donald and Goofy landed, but I landed in some sort of tree house. Yea, not on the tree house, IN IT! I crashed through the roof. I hope whoever lives there won't be mad at me. I didn't see them anywhere though, so I couldn't apologize.

So I was getting my bearings back when I heard a weird noise in the tree house. I turned around to check it out and a leopard attacked me! A freaking leopard!

I'd seen leopards on Destiny Islands before, up close even (the animals on Destiny Islands are usually very docile), but none were ever as violent as this one was. As I was fighting it, and loosing, a strange man jumped in and beat it for me! He was obviously older than I was with long brown dread locks and brown eyes. He was nearly naked too! Except for the loin cloth he wore. He walked on all fours kind of like the monkeys I've seen on the Islands.

Once he'd beaten the leopard, he turned to me and looked me over. When I tried to talk to him, he didn't understand me or speak well. I managed to understand that his name was Tarzan and I got through to him that I was Sora. I asked him if he knew where my friends were and he told me that my friends were here. I thought I'd ask him about Riku and Kairi too, and he told me that they were here too. I followed him so he could show me where they were.

I followed Tarzan through the treetops and rivers and I saw all kinds of animals! There were birds and Hippos, Alligators and Crocodiles, Elephants and Gorillas, every animal under the sun seemed to be here. So much like Destiny Islands.

It makes me a little home sick.

But I was too excited to find my friends, so I didn't stop to admire the world's beauty.

We got to a camp soon. A camp with so much going on at once, I couldn't think strait. There were strange bottles and Vials with chemicals and scientific things all over! Riku would think that this was interesting. He likes new things. There was also laundry hanging everywhere. The whole place was a disorganized mess. Kairi would have hated that.

So we went into one of the tents and I met Tarzan's friend, Jane. She had thought that I was part of Tarzan's family for some reason, but when I spoke to her, she decided I wasn't. She was a very nice lady. And even better than that, her friend Clayton had found Donald and Goofy! I was so relived that they were alright, but I was still mad at Donald for being so mean to me on the gummie Ship.

We also met Jane's father and got to know Clayton better. He was their guide for the jungle there to help keep them safe. Jane and her father were researching the gorillas that lived there. Apparently, Tarzan lived with the gorillas here his whole life. Jane and her father hoped to get closer to the gorillas with Tarzan's help.

We helped Jane to find some slides for Tarzan to watch so he could learn about the place Jane, her father, and Clayton had come from, England. In return for showing him the slides and teaching him about their world, he agreed to show them his family.

We went to find the gorillas but there were heartless everywhere. Every time we cleared an area, the gorillas would give us a piece of the gummie ship that they found. I think that it was their way of saying 'thanks'. We beat them all but we ended up in this bamboo thicket where that stupid, deranged leopard came after us again! We kicked its butt and moved on back to camp.

When we got back to camp, Jane was missing! We went to look for her at the tree house but before we even got that far, we found she was being kept hostage by a heartless plant thing. We beat it and set her and the monkey she was protecting free. She told us that Clayton was behind all this, so we went to the cliffs, where we had last seen him.

He was there all right. Clayton had lost his heart and his sanity to the darkness. A giant chameleon heartless was helping him out, so we knocked Clayton off of its back and killed him. He had to be stopped, even if I was uncomfortable with it.

After the fight, I had learned magic! The spell Cure was now mine to use. Magic! Me! Can you believe it?

I went to make sure that the gorillas were okay, and I met the leader. He was so HUGE! He was nice at first but then he decided to pick me up and throw me over the cliff and onto a ledge going up the mountain! Stupid monkey. He could have just given me a boost.

So I climbed up the mountain with Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, and Jane until we got to this beautiful cave at the top of the mountain. There were beautiful plants and butterflies everywhere. We gathered over at one spot on a rock wall where a bunch of butterflies had gathered and seemed to glow. As we got close, they flew away and reviled something I'd never seen before. There was a key shaped hole engraved in the stone. I looked into it but I couldn't see an end to it. While investigating it, the Keyblade suddenly got a mind of it's own and used me to point it's self at the hole. A bright light shot out of the Keyblade and shot into the darkness. The clicking of a lock echoed throughout the entire world I swear.

Evidently, this hole thing was called a Key hole. Every world had one, and it kept the darkness from getting in when it was locked but because of the intense population of heartless in the worlds, the key holes had opened, and now I have to shut them. That's what the Keyblade is for. It makes me wonder, if all worlds have a key hole, where was Destiny Islands'?

I asked Tarzan about Riku and Kairi again. I had been all over this world and I hadn't seen them. He said "friends here" and made some strange grunting sounds that the gorillas used to speak. Jane explained to me that the noises he had made ment 'heart'. Tarzan ment that my friends were in my heart, not on this world. I can't tell you how sad I was to hear that they weren't there at all. I'm so worried for them. With the way Riku acted and how Kairi just vanished into thin air, they could be hurt or sick somewhere and I wouldn't even know about it.

Riku was always the one with solutions to this kind of thing. He was the adult. And Kairi was the one who could always calm me down and make sense of a situation. Without them, I feel so useless...

Donald and I made up though. That makes me very happy. I can never stay mad at friends for long. He told me that we can find Riku and Kairi together on some other world, they're sure to be out there somewhere. He's right. They're somewhere and they're waiting for me.

Jane and Tarzan told us to come back and visit them soon. I plan on it. But I have to go to other worlds to find Riku and Kairi first. They would like this world, it's kind of like home without the ocean. I'll find them, and share everything I've found with them.

Until the next world!

~Sora

**Thanks for reading!**

**Twilightheart**


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole in Wonderland

**Seventh Chapter! Yey!**

Down the Rabbit Hole in Wonderland

So, I've come to the conclusion that I must be dreaming because what just happened to me could not get any weirder...

We were on the Gummie Ship when we came across a strange looking world. I was excited to get off the ship and start looking around, but Donald stopped me before I could reach the door. He told me that I shouldn't be so reckless and that I should look outside the ship to my left and right before I tried to take a step onto the world. He looked around and didn't see anything and he deemed it safe to walk out onto so he and Goofy left the ship. I stayed on because I noticed something that they didn't.

I guess Donald's cautionary search never had to include looking up or down before stepping onto a new world.

I looked downward and saw nothing. Nothing at all. The world looked like a huge hole in the ground. This confused me so I just stared for a moment before I realized that Donald and Goofy were going to fall. They were so caught up reprimanding me about safety habits that they didn't notice that there wasn't any ground beneath their feet. I called out to them and tried to grab onto Goofy's hand as the fell, but he is heavier than I am, so he just ended up dragging me down with them.

We fell down the hole for what seemed like forever, passing the strangest things too. There was a floating chair, a piano, all kinds of strange things, and I swear I went _through_ a mirror without breaking it. We finally landed in a strange room with furniture all over the walls and ceiling! Just defying gravity and hanging there on their own. As we stood there trying to figure out where we were, a rabbit ran by.

A white rabbit.

In a red waistcoat.

With a golden pocket watch.

Normal right?

He ran by and stepped on Donald's head but he didn't even seem to notice. He was very concerned about being late for something and how someone would 'have his head' for being late. How horrible to think about...

So he ran down this strange, twisted hallway and went through a door to another room. Donald wanted to follow him to get an apology for stepping on him, I wanted to know where he was going, and Goofy was all concerned because the rabbit was concerned, so we followed him.

Now the really strange stuff begins...

We found ourselves in another bizarre room, but we didn't see the white rabbit anywhere. I was the one who finally saw him, and I nearly had a fit when I did.

He had shrunk down to no more than five or six inches tall and he ran through a purple door with a golden door nob on the other side of the room. I would have continued to follow him, but there was one issue; the door was only about a foot tall. I went over and tried to open the door to see where it went, and the doorknob spoke to me! Spoke!

So after we freaked out, the doorknob told us to drink the medicine on the table behind us to get smaller. I was about to tell him that there was no table behind us at all, but when I turned around, guess what was there?

So I took the bottle from on top of the table and looked it over. All it said was 'Drink Me' on the side of it, it didn't say what was in it though. I guess it didn't matter, I mean, Riku got me to eat poisonous mushrooms as a child, and nothing can be worse than that, so I drank some. (2) I felt a little light headed and I closed my eyes and put a hand on my head to stop the room from spinning and when it stopped hurting I opened my eyes. But when I opened my eyes, everything had changed! I looked upward and Donald and Goofy were HUGE! Bigger than even a mountain! I was toy sized!

The outside world is so mysterious!

Donald and Goofy joined me in my tininess, and we went to ask the doorknob to let us through. Only problem now was, he fell asleep. Luckily, we found a crack in the wall by a bed in the room and got through to the other side. When we broke through the hedges that blocked the way, we saw a court.

Court was going on in the middle of the forest. The white rabbit was announcing the defendant and the Queen to everyone there. A blond girl in a white and blue dress was on the stand, and standing up for herself.

The Queen (who was a ugly and fat woman wearing too much make-up) was accusing the girl (Alice) of attempting to steal her heart. Donald, Goofy, and I knew who really was behind that, but Donald wouldn't let us help her. Something about the 'world order' or something, I wasn't really listening. Alice was being sentenced to death and I had to help her.

I ran up to the Queen and tried to explain to her why Alice was not guilty without giving away any information about the heartless, but that wasn't going so well for me. The Queen eventually agreed to let me find some evidence to prove Alice's innocence, but she was keeping Alice hung up in a bird cage while we searched. Alice told me to find the Cheshire Cat, but we couldn't talk for long because one of the cards chased us away for talking to their prisoner.

Donald, Goofy, and I went into the forest to try and find evidence for Alice. While I fought with Donald about just telling the Queen about the heartless, we didn't notice we had a visitor.

A purple and pink striped cat appeared out of nowhere, on top of a boulder. He helped us find the evidence we needed to help Alice, and gave me some more magic. He said that the Keyblade master should be able to use some fighting magic, not just some healing magic, and he gave me the spell Blizzard! So cool! I'm not sure if he's on our side or not. He seems nice and he helped us, but he talks in riddles and is kind of sneaky, so I can't completely trust him.

So we took our evidence back to the Queen, but she said she didn't want to have to look at all the evidence we found, and told us to choose only one to use in court. I hadn't opened them so I was a little worried, but luckily, I opened one with a soldier heartless inside. The Queen didn't know what it was and, even though we tried to tell her that it was the culprit behind trying to steal her heart, she just thought we were in league with Alice and were trying to kill her. She decided we were all guilty and she ordered Alice's cage to be brought down so we could all be punished. But when the cage got to the bottom, and they opened the curtain hiding Alice from everyone, Alice was gone.

She just disappeared! The Queen was so mad, she ordered the guards to find Alice for her and to bring Alice to her. Donald, Goofy, and I used this as our chance to escape.

We went back through the hedges and into the bizarre room from before, and we ran into the Cheshire Cat again. He told us he didn't see Alice, but he knew where the shadow was. He used fire magic to turn on the lamps in the room, and a giant heartless appeared!

It was fire magic based, even though it seemed to be made of paper. It had long arms and twirled batons around like a court jester. It attacked us and we were drawn into a fight.

After we beat it, the Cheshire Cat told us that Alice had been 'taken by the shadows'. I guess that meant that the heartless took her while we were out hunting for evidence. I thought heartless just attacked people on the spot. When I asked Donald, he said that he thinks there is a greater evil controlling the heartless and telling them what to do. That's a scary thought. And poor Alice, taken like that. I hope we find her on our journey.

Donald, Goofy, and I decided that Riku, Kairi, and the King weren't here after all. So we were about to go back to the ship when the doorknob spoke up. He was angry that we were making so much noise while he was trying to sleep. While Donald yelled at him for being so inconsiderate, I saw another key hole! As the doorknob yawned, the keyhole could be seen within his mouth. I used the Keyblade to lock the world and another Gummie block shot out. Goofy said that this one was different than any he had seen before, so we decided to take it to Cid in Traverse Town, he was good with Gummie Ships and all that stuff.

We said our goodbye's to the Cheshire Cat and used another potion to make us big again and we left through the door and into the twisted hallway again. As Donald and Goofy argued over where we should go next, Traverse Town or continue on, I couldn't help but notice,

and wonder;

If we fell into this world through the rabbit hole when we landed here, and our ship was still at the top of the hole,

how are we going to get back on the Gummie ship?

**I'm using the manga version of the Wonderland world because the game version was just too confusing.**

**I did this once, but it was my cousin that talked me into it. When I asked her if it was really okay to eat mushrooms that grew in the lawn, she replied: "Your such an idiot, where do you think the store gets them from?" I still cant eat mushrooms.**


End file.
